Pourquoi lui
by Sirie-stefie
Summary: Remus est amoureux. Slash SiriMoony (décidément, je suis une nullitée pour les résumés)
1. prologue

Salut! Vu que j'ai pas d'idées pour mon autre fic, j'ai décidé d'écrire celle là. C un Siri/Moony alors sa ce passe à l'époque des maraudeurs.  
  
AVERTISSEMENT : C un slash (relation entre 2 hommes) alors si ça vous dégoûte ben retournez en arrière.  
  
Vous êtes encore là?  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimer  
  
Sirie-stefie  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Sur le quai 93/4, les élèves étaient tous surexcités en ce premier septembre, ils s'aprettaient à retourner au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Tous? Non. Dans le dernier compartiment, un jeune homme de sixième année regardait dehors d'un regard rêveur.  
  
Ce jeune homme était Remus Lupin. Il avait un très gros problème, autre que sa lycanthropie. Il était amoureux.  
  
Être amoureux, me direz vous, est l'une des choses les plus belle au monde. Bien sur, lorsque l'on n'est pas amoureux de son meilleur ami.  
  
Remus, attirait beaucoup les filles. Avec ses beaux yeux dorés, ses cheveux chatains-blonds et son visage d'ange il en faisait rêver plus d'une. Mais, il avait toujours refusé les avances de la gente féminine. Ses amis pensaient que s'était dût au fait qu'il était loup-garou mais ils ignoraient que s'était aussi le fait que Remus aimait déjà quelqu'un, qui plus est était un garçon et en plus son meilleur ami.  
  
-''Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire.'', dit-il  
  
-''Dire quoi à qui?''  
  
Remus se retourna subitement pour découvrir ses amis.  
  
-''Est-ce que Mumus serait amoureux?'', demanda James  
  
Pour toute réponse, Remus rougi.  
  
-''Alors c'est qui?'', continua James  
  
Remus se retourna rapidement vers la fenêtre. Les autres s'installèrent puis s'occupèrent durant tout le voyage. Personne ne remarqua la jalousie qui se lisait dans les yeux de Sirius.  
  
Fin prologue  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Je suis fière, je viens de finir le premier chapitre de mon premier slash (*sautille sur place*). J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
  
Laissez une review même si pour me dire des bêtises, en autant que ça soit constructif. J'accepte tous les genres de review.  
  
tourlou  
  
Sirie-stefie 


	2. chapitre 1

Salut! Je suis de retour, en forme avec un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.  
  
Et maintenant, les RAR :  
  
Kowai : Salut à ma première reviweuse! C'est normal que mon premier chapitre soit un peu court, s'était un prologue. Je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé. Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.  
  
Hannange : Salut! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Moi aussi je suis une vraie fan du couple Sirius/Remus, c'est mon préféré. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Julie : Salut toi! Je suis contente que tu adores. Oui, oui je continu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Titou Moony : Je sais que c'est petit, s'était un prologue, mais je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça cute. Moi aussi je suis une fan de Moony, JE L'ADORE! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Oui, oui je continu. J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Seleme59 : Salut toi! Merci des compliments ne t'inquiète pas sur la suite, elle est là alors tu pourras juger. Moi aussi j'adore les Sirie/Moony. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Ma lupin : Contente que tu aimes! Le nouveau est là. J'ai fait le plus vite possible. J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Nowlw the Lady Dragon : Tu as l'air contente! Contente que tu ais aimée. C'est vrai que c'est triste pour Moony mais comme tu le dis toi-même : Sirius est son âme sœur. T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review.  
  
Machan Valentine : LOL! Je l'ai trouvée marante ta review. Je suis désolée pour ta tension (lol) et ta presque apolexie (lol). Contente que tu aimes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review.  
  
NaNa : Pour répondre à ta question, non il n'y a pas de spoilers pour le moment. En fait, je sais pas. J'improvise mes chapitres au fur et à mesure. Mais s'il y en a, ça sera pas des majeures, peut-être juste des personnages style Regulus ou Belatrix mais sérieusement je sais pas. Entouca, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Mel-Imoem : Salut! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Moi aussi j'aime bien voir Sirius jaloux mais la jalousie va changer de bord (rire diabolique). Et pour ta fic ¨une nouvelle ère¨ je te pardonne (c pathétique comme je suis pas rancunière, entouca.). Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Saria3 : Salut! Contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Florelia : Ne t'inquiète pas, la voilà la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras, merci pour ta review.  
  
Arlein de Lioncourt : Salut! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Egwene : Salut! Contente que tu trouves que c'est bien écrit et que veuille en savoir plus. Je sais que s'était trop court. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi pur dire qu'il n'y a pas assez de R/S en français. Entouca, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.  
  
Bon c'est tout pour les RAR. J'aimerais aussi remercier ceux qui lisent la fic sans laisser de review (si y'en a).  
  
Une chose: suite à la requête de Egwene, les maraudeurs auront leurs surnoms anglophones.  
  
James : Prongs  
  
Sirius : Padfoot  
  
Remus : Moony  
  
Peter : Wormtail  
  
Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espere que vous allez aimer.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Sirie-stefie  
  
(Je vais passé le banquet parce que je trouve ça trop plate)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*  
  
Le lendemain matin au déjeuner (ou petit-déjeuné), les maraudeurs regardaient leurs horaires avec mécontentement. Peter, lui, était dans un état près de la crise de nerfs.  
  
-''C'est pas juste! Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentards ensuite Potion, toujours avec les Serpentards et...  
  
-''Peter, on sait lire.'', l'interrompis James  
  
-''mais...''  
  
-''La ferme Peter!''  
  
-''Désolé de vous intirompre mais on a un cours qui commence dans 5 minutes.'', dit Remus  
  
Ils sortirent de la Grande-Salle puis se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient impatiens de voir leur nouveau professeur de D.F.C.M (à partir de maintenant je vais dire sa). La cloche sonna puis une voie se fit entendre.  
  
-''Bonjour chers élèves.''  
  
Un homme sortit de la pénombre. Il était grand et semblait être dans la trentaine. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au menton et ses yeux noirs semblait pouvoir tuer en un regard. Il était extrêmement beau et cela n'échappa à la gente féminine car l'on pouvait entendre des gloussements d'un peu partout. Malgré tout, il continua à parler :  
  
-''Je suis Mr.Reeves et je serais votre professeur pour cette année.''  
  
Il fit le tour de la classe puis continua.  
  
-''Cette année, nous allons étudier les plus abominables créatures que la terre ai portée. La seule espèce de créature dont chaque individu mériterait de se faire tuer.''  
  
-''Quest-ce que c'est?'', demanda Lily Evans  
  
Le professeur s'éclairci la gorge :  
  
-''Les loups-garous''  
  
Le cœur de Remus manqua un bond.  
  
-''un loup-garou est un humain qui, s'étant fait mordre par un loup-garou, se transforme en loup très féroce les soirs de pleine lune. Ces loups sont des dangers publics car ils risquent de mordre ou de tuer quelqu'un. Même sous forme humaine, ce sont des êtres sans scrupule qui ne pensent qu'à tuer''  
  
Sirius se leva d'un bond, s'en était trop pour lui :  
  
-''MENTEUR!''  
  
-''Pardon, mais j'ai cru vous entendre dire que j'étais un menteur.''  
  
-''Vous avez très bien entendu, je vous ais traiter de menteur. Vous avez tord sur presque tout. Les loups-garous ne sont pas obligatoirement des psychopathes. Ce sont des humains comme vous et moi qui sont seulement atteints d'une maladie.''  
  
-''Vous avez l'air sûr de vos propos. Vous en connaissez peut-être un pour être aussi sûr de vous.''  
  
Non Sirius, non, pensa mentalement Remus  
  
-''Si justement!''  
  
Oh non.  
  
-''Et c'est l'une des meilleures personnes que j'ai rencontré.''  
  
-''Black! SORTEZ DE MON COURS!''  
  
Sirius ramassa ses affaires puis sortit.  
  
***************************************************************** Durant le repas du soir, Erika Princelow, une Serdaigle avec qui sortait Sirius depuis l'année passé (révélations, révélations), vint s'asseoir à leur table.  
  
-''Salut Sirius.'', dit-elle  
  
-''Salut beauté.''  
  
Il l'embrassa puis la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils commencèrent à se bécoter allègrement.  
  
-''Je crois que Sirius est parti.'', plaisanta James.  
  
James ignorait à quel point il était près de la vérité. Les regarder lui faisait mal.  
  
Bientôt la main de Sirius vint se promener sous la jupe d'Erika.  
  
S'en fut trop pour Remus, il se leva puis sortit précipitamment.  
  
Il courut jusqu'aux dortoirs. Il sauta sur son lit puis pleura. Pleura le mauvais sort qu'était l'amour. Il maudit Erika d'être si belle. Il maudit Sirius de ne pas l'aimer. Il maudit Dieu pour l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers son meilleur ami. Il pleura ainsi durant plus d'une heure.  
  
Après s'être calmé, il pris une plume et un bout de parchemin puis écrivit :  
  
«Son rire, une musique à mes oreilles  
  
Son rire, comme un rayon de soleil  
  
Et si il danse à sa fenêtre  
  
Juste avant que la nuit arrive  
  
C'est qu'il voudra de moi peut-être  
  
Et moi, je l'aime, je vais le suivre  
  
Son rire, je l'entend quand je m'endors  
  
Son rire, me fait rire même de la mort  
  
Et si il chante à sa fenêtre  
  
C'est qu'il n'y aura pas d'automne»  
  
Et qu'il voudra de moi peut-être Je serais le plus heureux des hommes  
  
Le sommeil s'empara de lui et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée en tenant fermement le parchemin.  
  
De l'ombre sortit James. Il prit le parchemin puis le lut. Il resta perplexe et après quelques secondes, il comprit.  
  
Il alla se coucher en pensant à la manière de leurs faire avouer leurs sentiments.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*  
  
C'est tout pour ce chapitre là. J'espère que vous avez aimés. En passant, le poème de Remus est en fait un bout de la chanson «Son rire» de Okoumé.  
  
Please laisser une review  
  
Tourlou  
  
Sirie-stefie 


	3. chapitre 2

Salut! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.  
  
Maintenant les RAR :  
  
Titou Moony : Salut! La voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras, merci pour ta review.  
  
Arlein de Lioncourt : Salut toi! Je crois pas qu'avoir un chapitre par jour soit possible mais contente que tu aimerais ça. C'est vrai que ma fic ne durera peut-être pas longtemps maos je peux pas le dire car j'improvise mes chapitres au fur et à mesure. Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Nowle the Lady Dragon : J'ai tellement ri quand j'ai lue ta review. J'espère que tu les as attrapés (lol). Contente que tu aimes! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira.  
  
Seleme59 : Salut! Contente que tu aimes. C'est vrai que s'est marrant rendre jaloux Siri et Moony! Pour le poème, non c'est pas de moi, j'en écrit mais il ne m'appartient pas. C'est un bout de la chanson «Son rire» de Okoumé, je la trouvait belle et j'ai décidée de la mettre dans l'histoire. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Hanna : C'est vrai qu'il est beau le poème mais il est pas de moi, malheureusement. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Saria3 : Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais je crois que dans le chapitre qui suit il y a des améliorations. Entouca, contente que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Oceane la malicieuse : Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras. Merci pour ta review.  
  
The Moon : J'ai pris note de ce que tu m'as dit et je crois que j'ai réussie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review.  
  
C'est tout pour les RAR. J'aimerais aussi dire merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic sans laisser de review et qui aprécient. Je crois que c'est tout alors je vous laisse lire en paix.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Sirie-stefie  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la sortie en trombe de Moony et Sirius ne lui parlait pas depuis ce temps.  
  
L'état de Moony était pitoyable. Les cernes sous ces yeux rougis étaient immenses, il ne mangeait presque plus et, dès la fin des cours, il allait se réfugier dans le dortoir en prenant bien soin de barrer la porte magiquement. Ses notes avaient considérablement baissées, même Peter était meilleur que lui. En résumé, il allait très mal.  
  
Mais ces détails n'empêchaient pas Sirius de ne pas lui parler. En effet, Sirius passait la majeure partie avec Erika à se bécoter et à faire autres choses. Il ne remarquait pas, ou ne semblait pas remarquer, que s'était un peu de sa faute.  
  
James et Lily, à qui Prongs avait expliquée la situation, tentaient avec peine de réconcilier les deux amis, sans succès.  
  
Peter, lui ne savait rien de ce qui se passait (Moi prendre Peter pour un cave? Non, où est-ce que vous allez chercher ça? Lol)  
  
La pleine lune était pour ce soir et James alla voir Sirius, dans la salle commune, pour lui rappeler.  
  
-''Désolé, ce soir je vois Erika.'', dit Sirius  
  
James fut choqué par la réponse de Sirius. Comment osait-il? Son ami avait besoin de lui et tous ce qu'il trouvait à faire s'était aller coucher avec sa petite-amie.  
  
James le lui fit remarquer. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut :  
  
-''Allez-y toi et Peter, vous saurez vous débrouiller. Et je l'ai défendu par réflexe c'est tout. ''  
  
James ne put se contenir, il lui envoya son poing dans le visage. La fureur était tellement immense qu'il aurait voulu le frapper encore et encore, lui crier après. Il ne fit rien de cela, il ne murmura qu'un «faux frère» entre ses dents pour que seul Sirius puisse l'entendre puis sorti de la salle commune, en ignorant les murmures.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le saule cogneur, Peter l'attendais. Devant la fureur de James, Peter ne posa aucune question. Peter se métamorphosa puis appuya sur la racine. L'arbre immobilisé, ils entrèrent dans le saule. Ils avancèrent prudemment. Au bout se trouvait Remus.  
  
Il était en train de pleurer silencieusement. Il dût les entendre car il se retourna vers eux.  
  
-''Allez-vous-en.'', dit-il  
  
-''Pourquoi? Si on est animagis on ne risque rien.'', fit remarquer James  
  
Remus parla avec une voie qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, une voie paniquée et suppliante.  
  
-''S.v.p partez ou sinon..''  
  
Il n'ut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la transformation commençait.  
  
James et Peter se dépêchèrent à se transformer car bientôt, il serait trop tard.  
  
Sous leurs formes animales, avec de la pitié dans les yeux, ils regardèrent Remus se métamorphoser.  
  
Ses cheveux blonds dorés devinrent gris et des poils de la même couleur apparurent sur son corps. Ses pattes s'arquèrent et ses mains devinrent pattes. Sa colonne vertébrale s'allongea pour former une queue. Les traits de son visage se contractèrent et son museau apparu. La transformation était complète, devant eux se tenait Moony.  
  
Le loup regarda devant lui et vit ses compagnons de jeux : le cerf argenté et le rat couineur. Il manquait le chien immense. Où était-il? Le chien qu'il aimait particulièrement n'était pas là et cela le mit dans une rage folle.  
  
Il chargea sur le cerf qui recula à temps. Le loup essaya de le mordre. Après quelques essais, il réussit à rentrer ses dents dans la chaire de la patte droite de devant. Le sang coulait de la plaie du cerf qui lâcha un cri de douleur (je sais pas c quoi sa fait comme bruit un cerf). Il prit le rat puis sorti du saule.  
  
Sortis, ils se retransformèrent en humains. La blessure de James était visible, le sang y coulait abondamment. Il arracha un bout de sa robe de sorcier puis l'enroula autour de sa plaie. Ils marchèrent pour retourner au château.  
  
-'' Qu'avait Moony ce soir?'', demanda Peter  
  
-''J'en sais rien du tout. Peut-être que le fait que Sirius ne soit pas là et le fait que Moony soit agressif sont liés.''  
  
-''Pourquoi le seraient-ils?''  
  
-''Parce que Remus aime Sirius, et je pense que Sirius a les mêmes sentiments que Remus.''  
  
-''Mais ils peuvent pas s'aimer... ce sont... sont des hommes.''  
  
-''Et alors, si tu es vraiment leurs ami, tu vas les accepter.''  
  
-''Je... bon d'accord.''  
  
À l'intérieur, Peter se dirigea vers la salle commune et James prit un autre chemin.  
  
-''Où vas-tu?'', demanda Peter  
  
-''À l'infirmerie''  
  
Sans plus un mot il se dirigea, non pas à l'infirmerie mais à la bibliothèque.  
  
Rendu là-bas, il se promena à travers les rayonnages à la recherche d'un livre bien précis. Après 20 minutes et 6 visites de Rusard, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, «l'encyclopédie des loups-garous».  
  
Il le feuilleta durant quelques minutes puis trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le livre puis sorti et se rendit, sans bruit, dans la salle commune, en oubliant pas d'aller prendre une potion cicatrisante dans l'armoire de l'infirmière en chemin..  
  
********************************** Le lendemain, il prit le livre et descendit dans la salle commune, là il vit Sirius. Il se mit à l'applaudir de façon désobligeante.  
  
-''Quest-ce que tu me veux?'', demanda Sirius avec agressivité  
  
James s'avança et lui lança le livre dessus. Voyant le regard furieux de James, il lut :  
  
«Les loups-garous, étant à moitié humains, ressentent l'amour. Ils s'attachent à une personne et ne peuvent plus s'en séparer. Ils en ont besoins. Cela ne se produit, évidemment, lorsqu'ils rencontrent l'âme sœur. Si le loup qu'ils ont ne la voie pas lors des pleines lunes, l'animal deviendra agressif et perdra beaucoup plus d'énergie que durant les transformations habituelles.»  
  
-''Pourquoi tu me montres ça?'', demanda Sirius  
  
Pour toute réponse, James remonta sa manche droite laissant ainsi dévoilé une cicatrice de 10 centimètres de long.  
  
-''Tu veux dire qu'il... que je... '', tenta de demander Sirius  
  
James hocha de la tête. La blancheur qu'avait le visage de Sirius maintenant aurait put rivaliser avec celle d'un fantôme. À côté de lui, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête pouvait prétendre avoir des couleurs. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ces joues.  
  
Il venait de se rendre compte que tout était de sa faute : les troubles de santé de Remus, les yeux rougis et la rage de Moony.  
  
Il demanda, en sanglotant, s'il pouvait aller le voir à l'infirmerie. James répondit par un signe de négation et lui dit que l'infirmière ne voulait pas qu'il reçoive de visites.  
  
Sirius se leva puis se rendit dans le dortoir pour pleurer en paix. James le laissa aller en sachant pertinemment que Sirius allait quand –même aller rendre visite à Moony.  
  
Il n'avait pas tord car, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, Sirius se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, décidé à aller voir Moony.  
  
************ Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Sirius s'avança vers le lit du fond, celui entouré de rideaux. Il s'avança, le cœur battant. Il leva une main puis tira le rideau. Ce qu'il vit lui ramena les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Remus, son Remus, étendu sur le lit, le visage aussi blanc que les draps, le visage plein de coupures et d'ecchymoses.  
  
Il remarqua le diagnostique de l'infirmière accroché sur l'avant du lit. Il le prit, les mains tremblantes et le lut «coma profond, peu de chances de survie». Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement en regardant la seule personne qu'il ai jamis aimé.  
  
Il avança sa main pour caresser cette peau blanche, elle était froide. Il crut un instant que ce qu'il touchait était le cadavre de son ami. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit la poitrine de Moony monter et descendre, avec un peu de difficulté, certes, mais il respirait.  
  
Il prit la main de Moony qui était sortie et parla, avec espoir qu'il l'entende :  
  
-''Je suis tellement désolé Moony. Je t'aime tu sais. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que cet été mais je crois que je t'aime depuis toujours. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si tu es là et je te jure que si je pouvais, je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Je suis désolé d'être stupide et de penser qu'à ma petite personne. Je suis désolé d'être tout ce que je suis. Il y a une chose dont je ne suis pas désolé par contre, d'être amoureux de toi. Je t'aime tant Moony. Je t'en pris, revient.''  
  
Il remarqua que la respiration de Remus s'était presque arrêtée. Sirius vérifia le rythme cardiaque de Remus, sur la machine moldu, la ligne ne bougeait presque plus.  
  
Paniqué, il se mit à secouer Remus pour qu'il se réveille. Il pleurait en le suppliant de revenir.  
  
L'infirmière arriva en courant aux cris de Sirius. Elle regarda vérifia Remus, tenta de le faire revenir, ne se souciant même pas de Sirius. Après une heure de travail, elle réussie à augmenter son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration, mais de peu.  
  
-''Il a peu de chances de se réveiller.'', dit-elle  
  
-''NON! VOUS MENTEZ! VOUS...''  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase car les pleurs le rattrapèrent..  
  
-''Quest-ce qui se passe ici?'', demanda Mr. Reeves qui veniat d'entrer  
  
-''Un élève est dans le coma.'', dit l'infirmière  
  
-''Juste ça?'', dit Mr. Reeves (avouer que vous savez le goût de le tuer, moi aussi)  
  
Sirius utilisa toute la force qu'il put puiser et frappa le professeur au visage. Une fois, deux fois, les coups ne se comptaient plus. Il frappait même si les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi le goût de tuer quelqu'un.  
  
Tout à coup, quelqu'un l'arrêta, s'était Flitwick qui le faisait voler à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, il était venu avec tous les autres professeurs. Sirius volait vers la sortie. Il tenta de se débattre, rien à faire. Alors, il cria, le plus fort possible :  
  
-''Lève-toi REMUS! ALLEZ BAT TOI! JE SAIS QUE TU PEUX! FAIS LE POUR MOI! JE T'EN PRIE, LÈVE-TOI! REMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!''  
  
C'est sur ces paroles que les professeurs de Poudlard le virent sortir. Flitwick pleurait, McGonagal avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et Dumbledore avait le regard triste.  
  
Fin chapitre */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé parce que moi j'ai aimée l'écrire. Je suis contente, c'est mon plus long chapitre. Je pense qu'à date, c'est le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière. C'est tofe écrire une transformation de loup-garou. J'aimerais savoir qui vous haïssez le plus entre Erika ou Mr. Reeves. Laissez une review.  
  
Tourlou  
  
Sirie-stefie 


	4. chapitre 3

Salut la gang! J'espère que ça va parce que moi ça va super bien! Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.  
  
Ps : Je ferais pas de réponses aux reviews individuels, faute de temps, mais j'aimerais vous remercier pareille : Merci!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Sirie-stefie  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
L'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école. Cela faisait deux semaines que Remus était dans le coma. Deux semaines que les maraudeurs ne faisaient plus de blagues. Deux semaines que Sirius pleurait, matin et soir, enfermé dans les dortoirs en ne mangeant presque plus. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
  
Sirius était en train de pleurer, couché dans son lit en position féodale, lorsque la porte des dortoirs s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux particulier et aux yeux émeraude entra. Lily s'avança vers l'animagus, un plateau repas dans les mains. Elle posa le plateau puis s'assit sur le lit. Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et les rebaissa immédiatement, continuant à pleurer.  
  
Lily le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, gentiment, comme le ferait une mère qui consolerait son enfant après un cauchemar. Sirius se laissa aller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
-''Tous ça c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais as été aussi stupide.''. dit Sirius en sanglotant  
  
-''Shhh...ça va aller...'',dit Lily en le berçant  
  
Peu de temps après, Sirius se calma. Lily continua à lui parler :  
  
-''Tu sais, Remus t'aime. Tu devrais aller le voir.''  
  
-''À quoi ça servirait? Il est presque mort.'', Sirius avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un murmure.  
  
-''Moi je crois que tu peux encore le sauver. J'ai entendue, un jour, quelqu'un de sage dire : « Aimer, c'est cesser d'exister et commencer à vivre.». C'est à toi de le faire vivre, Sirius, je sais que tu peux. ''  
  
Lily se leva puis partie en laissant le plateau et un petit mot. Sirius attendit qu'elle soit partie puis lut, s'était l'écriture de Remus :  
  
«Son rire, une musique à mes oreilles.  
  
Son rire, comme un rayon de soleil.  
  
Et si il dans à sa fenêtre  
  
Juste avant que la nuit arrive  
  
C'est qu'il voudra de moi peut-être.  
  
Et moi, je l'aime je vais le suivre.  
  
Son rire, je l'entends quand je m'endors.  
  
Son rire, me fait même rire de la mort.  
  
Et si il chante à sa fenêtre  
  
C'est qu'il n'y aura pas d'automne  
  
Et qu'il voudra de moi peut-être!  
  
Je serais le plus heureux des hommes.»  
  
Sirius s'empara de la cape d'invisibilité de James et courut. Il courut à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte de bois et entra. Il alla directement au lit du fond, le plus éloigné de tous. Il avança sa main vers le rideau blanc puis le tira doucement, dévoilant son amour couché sur le lit, plus blanc qu'un fantôme.  
  
Sirius ferma les rideaux puis ôta sa cape. Il prit la main de son aimé puis lui parla :  
  
-''Salut Remus. Tu sais, on s'ennui tous de toi, moi en particulier. Je t'aime Remus, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en prie.''  
  
Sirius ferma les yeux puis avança ses lèvres vers celles de son ami. Les lèvres se touchèrent enfin et le baiser fût doux, comme des ailes de papillons, comme des pétales de rose. À près quelques secondes, Sirius se retira.  
  
Il sentit un mouvement au niveau de sa main. Il baissa le regard vers sa main et remarqua que la main de Remus tenait fermement la sienne. Il remonta vers le doux visage du loup et il vit, au lieu des yeux clos, deux magnifiques yeux dorés qui le fixait.  
  
-''Je...'', tenta le loup-garou mais un doigt de Sirius devant ses lèvres le fit taire.  
  
-''Shhh, ne parle pas. J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais la poésie.''  
  
Remus hocha de la tête. Sirius inspira et parla :  
  
«J'ai rêvé que la neige fleurissait,  
  
j'ai rêvé que le soleil fondait;  
  
En rêvant de l'impossible,  
  
j'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais.»  
  
Remus fixa Sirius dans les yeux. Il était tellement heureux. Il avait eu peur que les paroles qu'il avait entendu durant son sommeil ne soient qu'un rêve, une illusion. Sirius semblait attendre une réponse. Remus, tremblant, avança sa main vers les lèvres pleines de l'animagus. Il les caressa pour se rassuré qu'il était bien réveillé. La chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de Sirius étaient bien réels. Il retira sa main.  
  
Sirius ôta délicatement les quelques mèches qui étaient sur le visage de son ange. Il s'avança lentement. Il ferma les yeux puis embrassa les lèvres de Remus. Ce n'était pas un baiser plein de passion, s'était simplement une douce caresse par laquelle il tenta de démontrer tout son amour. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Sirius garda son front collé à celui de Moony.  
  
-''Je t'aime..., baiser, tant, baiser'', dit Sirius en lui donnant des baisers.  
  
-''Moi aussi je t'aime.''  
  
Toutefois, Remus se sentait mal à l'aise.  
  
-''Pourquoi? Je suis un monstre et...'', il n'ut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il fut arrêté par les lèvres de Sirius.  
  
-''Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un être humain sage, intelligent, courageux et un farceur habile. Tu es aussi la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie et je t'aime plus que tout au monde.''  
  
Remus l'enlaça et pleura de joie.  
  
-''Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me faisait mal lorsque tu sortais avec toutes ses filles et que tu nous racontais tes nuits. J'ai cru rêver lorsque je t'entendais me parler durant mon sommeil. Et si je rêve, je t'en prit, ne me réveille pas.''  
  
Après plusieurs minutes Remus lâcha Sirius et ouvrit les couvertures en faisant signe à Sirius de venir. L'animagus vint se coucher près du loup. Ils parlèrent durant plus d'une demi-heure puis ils s'endormirent.  
  
Lorsque l'infirmière passa voir comment allait Remus, le spectacle qu'elle vit l'attendrie. Remus avait la tête sur le torse de Sirius qui tenait possessivement la taille du jeune loup. Mrs Pompfresh souri et décida de laisser les deux jeunes amoureux dormir, un air paisible sur le visage.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Finit! J'espère que vous avez aimés. Ils sont enfin ensembles.  
  
Sirius :Ouin! Y'était temps! Ça fait deux semaines que tu dis que tu vas l'écrire!  
  
Sirie-stefie : Ben là!  
  
Sirius : En passant c quand que tu vas écrire un lemon pour moi et mon loulou.  
  
Sirie-stefie : Bon ben je remercie tous ceux qui lisent la fic et qui apprécient. /regarde Sirius/ pis je vais essayer de faire un lemon pour le prochain chapitre.  
  
Sirius : YOUHOUUUUUU!!!!!  
  
Sirie-stefie : I'm happy! C ma fête dans 7 jours. YOUPI!  
  
Sirius : Bon! Arrête de juste parler de toi!  
  
Sirie-stefie : Grrrr... laissez une review!  
  
Tourlou  
  
Sirie-stefie 


	5. chapitre 4

Salut! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous apprécierez!  
  
Je remercie toute personne qui a laissé une review.  
  
IMPORTANT : Dans ce chapitre il y a un lemon, alors si vous aimez pas sortez d'ici tout de suite!  
  
Vous êtes toujours là?  
  
Alors bonne lecture (sourire plein de dents)  
  
Sirie-stefie  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Remus se réveilla avec une étrange impression de vide, comme un manque. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autours de lui, Sirius était absent. Il était seul dans son lit dans le dortoir des Gryfondores.  
  
Il était revenu au dortoir il y a de ça une semaine. Lui et Sirius avaient du avouer leur relation à James, Lily et Peter. Les deux premiers l'avaient bien pris mais pour le dernier, ça avait été plus difficile.  
  
En repensant au visage de Peter, Remus rit. Il regarda autours de lui en tentant de voir Sirius. Le dortoir étant vide, les bruits étaient réduits de plus de la moitié. En effet, James avait dormi avec Lily et Peter était sorti toute la nuit (mais lui on s'en c**** un peu beaucoup). Le loup-garou tendit l'oreille et perçu le son de la douche. Rassuré, il se recoucha et se perdit dans ses pensées.  
  
Il avait été tellement attristé de voir la trahison de Sirius il l'aimait tellement qu'il l'avait pardonné. Il le pardonnerait pour tout.  
  
Un son le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée.  
  
Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules laissant tombé quelques gouttelettes sur son torse et son ventre plat. On pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous sa peau bronzée. Ses yeux d'un bleu limpide brûlaient d'une étrange lueur.  
  
Remus s'avança vers lui, hypnotisé par ce qui semblait être un rêve. Il avança sa main vers le torse de l'animagus amis arrêta, de peur que cet ange parte. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du loup-garou, Sirius s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la main douce de son ami. Remus promena sa main sur le torse de Sirius, n'oubliant aucun endroit.  
  
L'animagus prit la main du loup-garou et l'emmena vers le lit et le coucha délicatement. Il l'embrassa doucement puis, avec plus de passion. Leurs langues dansaient une danse effrénée qui s'arrêta lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. Sirius passa sa main sous le chandail de son aimé. Doucement il releva le bout de tissu et lui enleva. Il caressa le torse pâle, faisant ainsi gémir l'être sous lui.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva au pantalon, il releva la tête.  
  
-''Tu es sûr que tu veux Moony ? Parce que si...''  
  
Il fut interrompu par une douce paire de lèvre sur les siennes. Sentant toujours l'angoisse de son ami, Remus frôla son torse contre celui de Sirius, faisant ainsi naître une nouvelle vague de plaisir qui fit gémir les deux compagnons.  
  
Rassuré, l'animagus ôta lentement le pantalon et le dégagea des jambes minces du loup-garou et le lança sur le sol. Il alla embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices puis descendit en donnants des baisers morsures qui faisaient gémir Remus. Des baisers sur les lèvres. Des baisers dans le cou. Des baisers sur le torse, le ventre, le nombril. Remus cru qu'il allait devenir fou.  
  
Le loup-garou monta ses mains vers la taille de l'animagus et, comprenant les intentions du lycanthrope, Sirius se releva un peu. Remus dénoua lentement la serviette et la laissa tombé sur le sol dans un bruissement.  
  
Le loup-garou avait le goût de goûter, de sentir cette peau matte, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Remus parcouru le torse en mordillant les petits morceaux de chair et en faisant le tour du nombril de l'animagus avec sa langue. Il descendit plus bas jusqu'à la virilité de Sirius. Il la caressa délicatement de sa main, tout doucement, comme une douce brise de printemps.  
  
Sirius, fou de plaisir, descendit sa main vers le boxer de son ami. Il lui ôta délicatement laissant ainsi découvrir le corps pâle et parfait du loup- garou.  
  
Sa silhouette mince lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Son ventre plat et ses quelques muscles étaient recouverts d'une peau blanche et laiteuse. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux chatains-blonds en bataille arrivaient devant ses deux yeux ambrés voilés par le plaisir. Sirius trouvait si irréel qu'une aussi parfaite créature ose même le regarder.  
  
Remus gémissait de plaisir quand tout à coup il senti un doigt dans son intimité. Il hoqueta de surprise puis se détendit.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Sirius senti que Remus était prêt. Il écarta délicatement les jambes de Remus puis lui murmura doucement :  
  
-''Je suis désolé si je te fais mal.''  
  
Il entra doucement à l'intérieur du loup-garou. Remus ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Sirius arrêta son mouvement. Incapable de parler, Remus l'embrassa passionnément, ce qui redonna confiance a Sirius.  
  
Le loup-garou se cambra sous le plaisir et releva la tête, échappant ainsi a un baiser passionné de la part de Sirius. Sirius embrassa le cou offert en laissant un suçon qu'il lécha immédiatement pour se faire pardonner.  
  
Les cris, les halètements et les gémissements étaient indivisibles mais pour le couple, en cet instant, ils formaient la plus belle mélodie du monde.  
  
Bientôt, le point d'orgue arriva. Ils crièrent le nom de l'autre en toute harmonie. Sirius se retira puis alla se placer derrière Remus et l'enlaça. Avec un simple sort, Remus fit en sorte que les couvertures recouvrent leur nudité.  
  
Leurs jambes enlacées, Remus, la tête sur la poitrine de Sirius, écoutait le son des battements du cœur qui ne battait que pour lui.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
J'en reviens pas, j'ai écrit un lemon 0_0! J'espère que s'était pas trop vulgaire. J'espère que vous avez aimé!  
  
Laissez une review (*supplie à genou*), j'aimerais vraiment savoir si s'était pas pire.  
  
Bebye  
  
Sirie-stefie 


End file.
